deutsches_jokepastafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Creepypastas gehen Shoppen Teil1 (ORGINAL)
Es war einmal vor Langer langer Zeit... Der Tag beginnt Ich (also Ej) und die anderen Cp's waren gerade in der Stadt, als wir an einem Laden vorbei gingen, der ein Schild draußen stehen hatte. Auf dem Schild stand: "Heute 50 % auf alles!" Jeff schlug also vor: "Hm ... 50 % auf alles. Ich könnte neue Messer gebrauchen ..." Slender sagte dazu:",Jeff, du hast genug Messer beim Werfen geschrottet!" Darauf kam Masky mit: "Och, komm schon, Slendy, wir gehen heute Shoppen, bittee?" Slender seuftze und sagte: " Na gut wir treffen uns vor dem Laden wieder Punkt Mitternacht." Alle riefen: ,, Yeah!" und stürmten in den Laden... Im Laden Und jetzt stehen wir im Laden und haben keinen Plan, was wir machen sollen. Unserer Perverser BEN ging natürlich in in den H&M, um halbnackte Frauen auszuspionieren. Lauhging Jack, Jeff, Smile Dog & Masky gingen in den Aldi. Ich stand mit Hoodie, Toby, Slender und Jane am Eingang. Laughing Jack traf im Aldi auf zwei Mädchen. Die eine war voller Schokolade und die Andere voller Blut. Die mit dem Blut sagte: ,,Ich bin Shadow the Killer." Daraufhin die mit der Schokolade: ,,Und ich bin Schoko the Killer." Laughing Jack starrte Shadow kurz an und fing an sie durchzuknuddeln, Schoko stand traurig daneben. Masky gab Schoko ne Kondomdose, worauf Schoko einen Lachflash bekam und sich auf dem Boden herumrollte. Jeff starrte sich die ganze Zeit im Spiegel an und sagte mit seiner tussihaftesten Stimme: "Oh mein Gott ... ich bin so schön!" ... Smile Dog pisste 'Jeff 'darauf ans Bein, doch Jeff schien das nicht zu stören. Hoodie ging in ein Restaurant und sah DEN Tisch. Der Tisch hieß Tisch Nr,3 (Gespielt von OMGitsTHeChamp), er verliebte sich sofort in den Tisch und brannte mit dem Tisch durch. (OMG ist das nicht romantisch? 'schniff'). Slender ging weitere Anzüge 'für 'seinen Bruder 'und 'sich 'kaufen. Ich ging planlos zu Lidl und traf dort auf ein Mädchen, das AJ hieß. Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank und spielten auf unseren DS's Pokèmon. Hoodie kam später zu uns und machte mit Tisch Nummer 3 rum. Schoko & Shadow zerrten LJ, Smile Dog, Masky durch Make up Läden. Die zwei schminkten die Jungs wie Mädchen und zogen Ihnen Kleider an. Daraufhin kam Sally und lachte sich schlapp. Slender verpasste sich einen Facepalm und zog die Sechs mit sich. BEN kam dann mit seinem perversen Lächeln raus, er sah verschwitzt aus. Wir können uns alle denken was er gemacht hat, ganz genau der faule BEN hat Sport gemacht. Darauf Jane: ,,Na BEN, wie war es im Fitnesszenter?" BEN antwortete darauf: ,,Ganz gut. Ich hatte ja auch die ganze Zeit deinen Knack Arsch vor meinem Gesicht." Jane wurde knallrot, wie ne Tomate und Jeff lachte. So ging der Tag schnell zu Ende. Wir trafen uns alle auf der Straße, Masky machte ein Lied an und wir tanzten alle den nervigsten Tanz derWelt. Als dieser fertig war, tanzten wir den Gangnam Style, als wir unsere Tänze vorbei waren, wurde ich von AJ durchgeknuddelt, Jane und Jeff übten Messerwerfen, Masky klärte Schoko über verschiedene Tampons aus, Shadow und Laughing Jack knufften sich gegenseitig in die Wange und unser lieber Slenderspielte mit Sally Puppen. Hoodie machte weiterhin mit Tisch Nummer 3 rum und die zwei gingen später auf ein Schiff, das nach dem Auslauf unterging, weil sie eine Fliege gerammt haben. Die Gute Nachricht: Beide haben es überlebt und dieSchlechte ist diese Trollpasta ist nun zu Ende ... Doch das Beste kommt zum 0Schluss stimmt doch Frank der Panda? Frank: ,,Ja das stimmt, Jack, und jetzt lass es endlich fertig sein! PS: Die vertonte Trollpasta findet ihr hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qc4JvJBomE Kategorie:Cp-pastas Kategorie:Arktiel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Lustig Kategorie:Mittellang